Security
by lovly39
Summary: Future AU. Blaine is a movie star and he's having some problems with a stalker. His concerned friends suggest a bodyguard. Blaine isn't too keen on the idea until he comes to a breaking point. But upon seeing bodyguard Sam Evans it's instant attraction. Having a bodyguard takes some adjusting to though. Especially when resisting certain desires. Blam/Slaine. Good grammar/spelling.


**Chpt 1:**

"Blaine, it's time to go, are you ready?"

Blaine Anderson nodded his head and slipped on his sunglasses as his attorney led him through the double doors that led out to the front of the court house where paparazzi were crowding with their cameras. Blaine had just watched the man who had stalked him for six months classified as a felon and handed up to three years in prison. In addition to that Blaine had previously received a restraining order against the man, who had been ordered to stay 100 yards away from his home, places of work, vehicles, employees, and reps.

It was a hellish ordeal from start to finish.

It had begun with Blaine receiving a myriad of creepy letters and emails professing his love for Blaine which could only be categorized as delusional and dangerous. Then came the gifts. Chocolates and stuff like that at first, then pictures and pieces of hair, some were jars filled with stuff that he later learned were supposed to be black magic. The man had believed that Blaine was his lover. Blaine began noticing him at every movie set, interview audience, and premiere he was at.

He would just stand there staring at him with a wild look in his eyes while cameras flashed around them. That's when he had gotten the restraining order.

The breaking point however had been when one night at Blaine's Beverly Hills home he had looked outside his wall of windows to see the man he'd seen everywhere else in his backyard, staring back at him. The man ran but police found him two blocks away. And when the police had taken the man away they had discovered a lock pick set in his pockets and handgun shoved into the back of his jeans.

Never before that day had Blaine considered hiring a bodyguard for personal protection-Blaine had always thought that his state of the art ADT system was adequate enough.

As Blaine slid into the back of the limo he removed his sunglasses and let out a sigh. His attorney and manager were in the back with him, exchanging knowing looks.

"Blaine," his manager pursed her ruby-red lips, "You're scheduled to finish your photoshoot with GM magazine in an hour. Are you feeling up to it?" she asked instead of going off into a tangent about higher protection and the stalker like Blaine had expected her to.

Blaine waited a moment to gauge himself before nodding. He averted his eyes to the window in favor of looking into the obviously concerned face of his manager and better hidden concern of his attorney.

.

.

.

After the photoshoot, Blaine was escorted to his home on Benedict Canyon Drive. The limo driver entered through the metal gate before going around the circular driveway and exiting the same way. Blaine watched the metal gates close before he turned to the door and pressed the five number combination to his entrance.

He heard a muffled sound to his left. Someone was in his living room. Blaine froze, his muscles tensing as his eyes searched around the foyer for a weapon. Instantly his heart leapt up into his throat as he was reminded yet again how slack his security really was. Maybe the previous stalker had just been the first. Now that others knew it was possible did that mean he was less safe than ever? Blaine's fingers wrapped around a umbrella as he took stiff step after stiff step through the rooms and towards the entrance of the living room.

The noise stopped. Blaine froze in the middle of the hallway before after a few seconds resuming his side steps closer.

"Tina?" Blaine called loudly from where he stood, umbrella lifted, just outside the living room. She had been coming around a little more and spending the night sometimes since the stalker incident. He badly hoped it was her.

"We're in here." came her voice, reaffirming what he should have known. He allowed a soft huff of breath to pass his lips.

Blaine collected himself and exhaled a calming breath before setting the umbrella down against the wall, out of sight. Blaine plastered on a smile that he thought would be presentable before sauntering to the living room, where he found Tina and Mike sitting together cozily on the couch and an old movie paused on the flat screen.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked, a real smile replacing his fake one when he saw the couple. He had always been fond of Tina and Mike but when they had decided to get back together and then gotten engaged Blaine had possibly been more excited than the two themselves-not to say they weren't happy; they were the perfect couple. In a lot of ways he was envious of them.

"We couldn't let you go home to a empty house after everything that happened today." Tina smiled affectionately, patting the cushion next to herself for him.

Blaine was only too happy to comply as his friend since high school scooped him into a comforting hug, rubbing patterns on his back. Blaine allowed his head to fall on her shoulder. It was at times like this that Tina almost felt motherly.

"How could this happen?" Tina wondered aloud in barely above a whisper.

"I'm a star, Tina." he laughed at himself, but the sound came out more as air than anything else.

Stardom came at a price. Blaine knew that.

After he's worked his way into the show biz he'd taken some small parts before landing himself a supporting role in that years biggest box office smash hit. He won Golden Globe's Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture and was nominated for Academy Award's Best supporting actor for that part.

After those awards he was suddenly Hollywoods "It" guy. Blaine was on the cover of countless magazines, being called in for interviews on the biggest shows, and had movie offers pouring in from every studio. Every movie Blaine accepted turned to gold and big name studio producers were stumbling over themselves trying to get him involved in their next projects.

"That doesn't mean that anything that guy put you through is alright." Tina murmured softly, Blaine knew she felt angry at the stalker but at that moment her voice was all sympathy and comforting murmurs. "He can't just take away your privacy like that...you're..." but she didn't finish that thought. Blaine knew what she meant anyway. That incident had shaken Blaine up. Since it he couldn't go to bed without checking that every window and door in the house was locked securely. In a way he had been robbed of his sense of safety.

Mike was still next to Tina, forgotten until he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, making the younger man open his eyes to look at him.

"Tina and I have been talking..." he prompted, and it was all the prompting Tina needed to take over. She suddenly pulled back at whatever idea came rushing back to her.

"Right." she quickly said as she held Blaine at arm's length, "Blainey-days."

"Ugh. Not that nickname." Blaine groaned despite the seriousness in her voice, "Nothing good ever follows that nickname."

"You haven't been sleeping good even with me here..." she started tentatively before exchanging glances with Mike who had his arms stretched out on the back of the couch. "And we think that maybe it'd help you if you knew there was someone here to...er...to _protect_ you."

"Like a bodyguard?" Blaine's dark eyebrows drew together over his skeptical green eyes.

"Exactly like a bodyguard." Mike replied.

"No way." He gave his answer instantly and with certainty in his voice, "Nah-uh. No way. Not gonna happen." Better to say it quickly and firmly with Tina, she could be stubborn and push the subject when she wanted to.

Blaine had worked hard to keep his personal life separate from his work. In fact, he was purposefully vague in interviews when they pushed for such details. It was understood that prying into his personal affairs was off limits. The thought of a complete stranger coming into his carefully protected world and potentially leaking everything he held dear to the public was disquieting.

"You haven't even thought about it." Tina protested.

"I don't like it. I work very hard to keep my personal life just that. I don't want some stranger invading my privacy."

"Blaine..." Tina sighed his name, "I have business in New York. It'll take at least a week and I won't be able to be here when you have nightmares."

Blaine frowned at this news. A small tug on the corner of his lips and draw of his eyebrows said just as loudly as words how unnerving that actually was to him. The only reason Blaine had gotten any sleep at all over this whole ordeal was because Tina, and occasionally Mike, slept over and woke him from the worst of his nightmares and stayed with him until he felt secure enough to fall back asleep.

Regardless of his doubt Blaine, ever the actor, schooled his face into practiced confidence and stated with bravado, "I'll be okay by myself, Tina. I'm not a kid."

Despite Tina exchanging a dubious look with Mike, neither called him up on his bluff.

* * *

_Please remember to comment! This is my first BLAM story so I hope it's off to a good start! I know Sam hasn't come in yet but he's coming!_

_So? Ideas? Do you support this story?_

_**Remember to review** to let me know people read this story. It also encourages me to post chapters quicker!_

_And don't forget to **follow this story so you can be told when I post a new chapter**!_


End file.
